Con tal de saberlo está bien
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Kirishima se queda a cenar en la casa de la familia de Bakugou, a pesar de que siente que lo está molestando. Sin embargo, Bakugou quiere que se quede / KiriBaku / Drabble


**Con tal de saberlo está bien**

 _Palabras: 957_

* * *

 _Kirishima x Bakugou_

* * *

 _._

Le gusta el cerco que rodea la casa de Bakugou, y los árboles y enredaderas que la adornan. La noche ha caído, y los faroles de la calle iluminan los caminos y la casa de Bakugou. Las luces dentro de la casa están encendidas, por lo que supone que los padres de Bakugou ya están en casa. Se siente un poco cohibido por la extravagancia del lugar, y se pregunta si en realidad Bakugou es un chico adinerado, aunque quizás no sea prudente preguntarlo en voz alta.

Ambos han caminado desde la escuela hasta allí, y es hora de que Kirishima se retire, aunque le gustaría quedarse, pero sabe que Bakugou ya está harto de prácticamente _todo_ , así que si se queda para hacer nada quizás se harte de él también, así que prefiere irse de una vez.

—Bueno, Bakugou, hasta aquí llego yo, me iré por aquí, te veo el lunes para ir al campamento, adiós —dice a la velocidad de la luz dejando a Bakugou en el portal de su casa.

Bakugou se gira a mirarlo tan rápido como Kirishima habló.

—Oye, tú no…

—¡Katsuki, ¿Dónde andabas?! —de repente la puerta de su casa se abre y sale una mujer de cabello rubio, gritándole a su hijo—. ¡Pudiste avisar que…! ¿Oh? ¿Kirishima-kun? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Pero que hacen los dos afuera? Vengan, vengan, la cena esta lista.

Kirishima no tiene tiempo de responderle algo decente, pues la madre de Bakugou los jala a ambos al interior de la casa. no le queda otra más que quitarse los zapatos cuando ve que la puerta ha sido cerrada, además que no puede rechazar a la madre de Bakugou, pues le cae bastante bien.

Sin embargo, de repente teme que Bakugou se enoje con su madre por invitarlo a pasar sin su consentimiento, y que pondría una cara de desagrado, pero- podría jurar que, cuando lo mira, Katsuki está frunciendo los labios solamente, con un brillo raro en los ojos, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír. Kirishima no se lo cree.

Se sienta al lado de Katsuki en la mesa, frente a los padres de Bakugou. De cena hay carne en salsa roja picante, verduras hervidas y arroz. Kirishima da las gracias y come no muy convencido al principio, pero entonces la madre de Bakugou comienza a hablar, no con ellos precisamente, sino que suelta comentarios hacia Bakugou padre, quien asiente y sonríe con calma cada vez que habla su mujer.

Si le preguntan algo, Kirishima responde y ya. Como el que qué fueron a hacer hace rato a la escuela, y Kirishima responde que, a entrenar en la piscina, aunque tuvo que convencer a Katsuki de que lo acompañara. Eso ultimo lo suelta sin pensar, y un temor latente le aprieta el pecho cuando espera a que Bakugou hijo le grite su vida, pero cuando lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho sigue comiendo como si nada, y por lo único que parece molesto es porque su madre suelta comentarios al respecto sobre que su hijo debería salir más con sus amigos.

La cena continua sin que Kirishima se sienta temeroso de molestar más a Bakugou de lo que ya está, hasta que terminan y les agradece a los padres de Katsuki antes de retirarse definitivamente.

—Ahhh, tu madre cocina delicioso —le dice Kirishima a Bakugou con una sonrisa en la cara mientras lo acompaña a la puerta.

Ya no ve a los padres de Katsuki cuando dan vuelta en el pasillo y salen de la casa, aunque no entiende por qué Bakugou sale también.

—Ajá, claro —le dice cortamente, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Oye, estás raro.

—¿A-Ah sí? —suelta Kirishima sorprendido de repente—. Bueno es que… prefería irme y dejarte tranquilo, creo.

—¿Ah? —dice Bakugou de vuelta.

—Es que hice que te molestaras llevándote hoy a la escuela y…

Cuando habían dejado la UA Kirishima se había sentido un poco tranquilo porque Bakugou soltó su ideal de héroe así sin más, pero no fue hasta que llegaron a su casa que se dio cuenta de que Katsuki aún estaba molesto por todo, básicamente.

Bakugou lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú… tú en verdad eres un idiota, ¿No es así?

—¿Eh?

Cuando Katsuki acorta la distancia entre ellos y junta sus labios casi no se sorprende. Casi.

De repente ya no quiere irse a casa para quedarse y besar a Bakugou toda la noche, pero eso quizás sea exceder el límite.

—Cuando comprendas porqué dejo que me convenzas de ir a lugares con otros idiotas a hacer el tonto, o porqué estoy por decirte que te quedes a cenar, avísame —le dice, separándose de él, aún a centímetros de su cara—. Quizás te de un premio cuando lo descubras.

—S-Sí —responde Kirishima de vuelta, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, y sin entender muy bien lo que acaba de pedirle el otro chico.

Sin embargo, se siente feliz cuando ve el leve rubor en las mejillas de Bakugou cuando se aleja para entrar a su casa.

—Hasta el lunes —le dice, cerrando la puerta.

—Hasta el lunes, Blasty.

De regreso a casa se pone a pensar en eso último que le dijo Bakugou, y cuando piensa en una posible razón, su corazón comienza a latir como loco. Quizás se deja llevar por él porque le gusta. Quizás quiere que cene en casa con sus padres porque es importante para él.

Aunque Bakugou no lo diría nunca, pero las cosas son como son, y con tal que Kirishima lo sepa está bien. Ya le dirá que es por eso, cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora puede regresar a casa, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: El momento random me atacó (? Pero es que no podía estar viendo todos los fanarts que salieron del primer capítulo de la temporada sin quedarme a hacer nada asdfgfdfghg y tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos, aunque fuera cortito._

 _En todo caso, gracias por leer :3_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_

 _._

 _PD: La kiribaku week empieza el día 17~ Si quieren saber los temas mándenme un inbox :B_


End file.
